Digital Starforce
by devo242
Summary: The Digidestined are in need of a hero, and in their hour of need a hero will come from the very stars to save them. Only to find himself in one of the worst problems a person can find themselves with, and in the end must make a hard decision. Oneshot


Digital Starforce

This crossover has been in my head for a while. This is only an oneshot to test run this story out. However, if I get ten reviews I will start really working on this story.

Disclaimer: I, devo242 do not own Megaman Starforce or Digimon, they belong to their owners while I am only writing fanfiction about them.

* * *

Summary

During the battle with Etamon, the digidestined won at the cost of their leader Taichi who was sucked into a black hole by himself that caused by Etamon's destruction.

Taichi, while in the vortex known as a black hole was transported to a new dimension. He was then somehow reverted to the age of 5 with his memory forgotten with only a weird tag, crest, and digital appliance on his person. During this time he was sent to an orphanage because no one knew who this kid is due to unusual circumstances. He doesn't even remember his own name.

That is until a kind couple called _Hoshikawa Daigo_ and Akane found him at age 7 and adopted him whilst naming him Subaru Hoshikawa. This kind couple treated him like he really was their son for the two years the kid was with them. This happy family was separated due to the father disappeared while working in a project in space.

Three years later Subaru became a depressed and anti-social boy that has trouble connecting to others. That was until he meet an alien named Wor-rock that he meet and teamed up to save a fellow classmates that had recently try to get him to go back to school.

Wor-rock then with Subaru agreement fused together to become a reluctant hero that would later be known as Rockman.

As Rockman, Subaru and Wor-rock over time fought many enemies (like Andromeda, Ra-mu, and the greatest threat that had the power to cover the whole world in noise) that threaten his hometown and later on the world.

However, unknown to Rockman; when they used the power of the star (Starforce), the three AM Sages that gave them this power accidently read his mind and viewed his locked memory. Seeing this memories, the sage's are visited by a digital sovereign (guees who =)) who begged the sages remains to help return Rockman to his home, because his friends and family back home need a hero who can fight against evil that his chosen need help with. The sovereign explained that unfortunately after his chosen lost their leader, they lost their courage to fight and were defeated by an enemy they couldn't stop. The sovereign then leaves, which is we start off with the sages deciding on Rockman's fate.

"I say the he must go back," Pegasus Magic the sage of ice says to his fellow sages.

"He shouldn't have to, he has a great life here and has finally has peace after all those blasted battles. If we send him back to his home, we will be sending him into another battle he may not survive," Fire Leo the sage of fire argued to the other two sages.

"I sorry Leo, but he must go back as he will soon remember his previous life and if he finds out that we are still alive and stopped him from returning home," Dragon Sky the sage of wind commented " He will hate us, and we be at his wrath." "Besides he will most likely want to return home and fight this battle if it is to protect the people who he once and once again may find precious, "he said with a hint of sadness.

You see after the digital sovereign left the sages argued for a while now on what to do with Subaru because they know that in a while he will regain his forgotten memories, and each had their own idea on what's right. Pegasus and Dragon wanted to ask Subaru on what he wanted to do because they felt Subaru's hero nature would make him help others if he could. Meanwhile Leo wanted to keep quiet about the whole thing and give the kid a quiet life he deserved after all the fighting due to him wanting let the kid spend time with his current friends and family he worked so hard to gain in this life. However each knew that the boy's life would soon change big time and they had to help the kid in any way they could; after all, the kid help save the earth several times.

"Brothers we are at a standstill at what to do," Pegasus said with a sigh "We all know what to do; even if we feel that we shouldn't involve Subaru in this, this issue does center around him."

Leo looked around and the other sages looked at him with a steely like gaze. "Very well let's go and reveal ourselves to the two people who **saw** us **die**. Then let us tell him something that may very well shatter his life," he yelled but accepted the fact that this was only Subaru's choice and no one else's.

"Are you done Leo," Dragon asked only to receive a nod from the sage of fire.

"Now that is settled, let us go now and ask the one person at of a few that has earn our respect and see how he will react to the information we have that will alter his life," said Pegasus solemnly. He only hoped that this confrontation will work out for the best.

With that the three formerly "deceased" sages left with a flash of their respective elements.

* * *

That's it for this oneshot, review me ten times if you want me to continue this fic.


End file.
